The present invention relates to hardscape surfaces and more specifically, to a hardscape surface sheet and a method of representing a hardscape surface.
In the installation of hardscape surfaces, such as patios, sidewalks, walls, etc., it is often necessary to review many types of hardscape element styles or designs to assure that the new surface matches the d xc3xa9 cor of the surroundings and provides an aesthetically pleasing atmosphere. Many times, this decision must be made by placing only a few actual pieces of the hardscape surface, for example bricks, in the area where the new hardscape surface will be placed. The disadvantage to this method is that it is difficult to assess a good image of the hardscape surface by placing only few samples in the area of the desired new surface.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a way to assess a hardscape surface that is economically efficient and can provide an improved image of the hardscape surface in relation to the surroundings, along with providing a good image of the pattern of the hardscape surface.
The present invention meets this need by providing a substrate or sheet bearing an image of a hardscape surface. The substrate is easily transportable and large enough to provide an illusion that the actual hardscape surface is present. The substrate allows an individual to temporarily display the image in the area where the hardscape surface is desired and evaluate the appearance of the hardscape surface in itself, and in relation to its surroundings.
A hardscape surface sheet is provided comprising a substrate and an outdoor hardscape surface image on the substrate. The substrate is constructed of a material that exhibits extended life in an outdoor environment. The material is sufficiently flexible to allow the sheet to conform to the contours of a surface under its own gravitational weight. The hardscape surface image is configured to create a three-dimensional illusion that the hardscape surface image is an actual hardscape surface.
A method of representing a hardscape surface is provided wherein an area is chosen where a hardscape surface is to be represented. A particular image is chosen. The hardscape surface sheet bearing the particular hardscape surface image is positioned in an area where the hardscape surface is desired to create an illusion that the hardscape surface image on the hardscape surface sheet is the actual hardscape surface.
Accordingly, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a hardscape surface sheet that will provide an improved way of temporarily displaying a hardscape surface.